villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Skeleton
|origin = Multiversal Legends|species = Lich|occupation = Member of the Chaotic Elites Grandmaster Chaos's advisor |affiliation = Chaotic Elites|powers/skills = Sorcery Dark Magic Necromancy Immortally Intelligence Strength Flight Lightning magic |hobby = Doing his master's bidding Trying to impress the ladies Collecting magical artifacts |goals = Assist Grandmaster Chaos in his goals (failed) Defeat Jack Spark to prove he is worthy to be apart of the Elite (somewhat succeeded in proving he is worthy) become a true villain (succeeded) Defeat the Champions (failed) |crimes = |type_of_villain = Comical Lich|image1 = Evil-Skeleton.jpg}} Tim Litch, better known as The Evil Skeleton, later renamed to Immortuos (translated to Undead in Latin) is a villain in the Multiversal Legends universe. He is a so called "Evil Master Sorcerer" a member of the Chaotic Elites and somehow is Grandmaster Chaos's adviser mainly (and possibly) due to the fact was him that helped him create the Elites in the first place. Though a member of the elites, he is rather the weakest of them all which could be question able on why Grandmaster Chaos used him as his adviser (even he himself questions why he still have him around) which is why the Grandmaster replaced him with another villain. Though despite this is actually the second weakest with Dr. Anton "Cobra" Scorpio as he at last has abilities to defend himself while Dr. Scorpio only have his inventions. Luckily in Multiversal Champions, the sequel series to Champions of the Multiverse, he finally became a true villain and became a an individual threat to the champions. History Origins Tim Litch was a amateur sorcerer that never graduated from an unnamed magic school due to practicing back magic which resulted to him becoming a Lich (Though it's currently unknown whom he sold his soul too). Tim, now named the Evil Skeleton, Vowed revenge on those that wronged him so he decide to become a villain though all he does was keeping petty acts of vandalism, thievery, and failed attempts at breaking and entering. He was never good at his magical skills as well since even little children could beat him up. Since no one would take Evil Skeleton seriously nor see him as a real threat, Evil Skeleton's new mission was to become a true villain. Though the journey was hard for him, Skeleton soon came across the evil Grandmaster Chaos via telepathy whom promised the Evil Skeleton that he would become a true villain if he summoned him to the realm the Skeleton is currently in. The evil Skeleton summoned the evil Grandmaster via a magical artifact that came with instructions he stole from a wizard. With the artifact, he chanted the ancient word that finally summoned Chaos into the world he is in as well as Chaos's evil army. Personality The Evil Skeleton is a malicious, petty, paranoid, Vengeful, mischievous, but mostly a silly villain. Skeleton is rather incompetent as he possesses no skill in his magical abilities other than his ability of strength and flight. He spends much of his time in Grandmaster Chaos's throne room giving him advice (whom the Grandmaster simply ignoring this said advice due to it being mainly bad). He is shown to have a perverted side as he constantly spies on ladies and had one time in the series smelled one of their panties. He is obviously driven by insecurities as he tries his best to impress either the ladies or to show that he can be a true villain in which that even Legend shows pity too. They are times he could be an actual threat as does display some intelligence that could be considered evil. Trivia * A Real magic Skeleton from OK KO Let's Be Heroes was the main inspiration of the character. * He has some similarities with Papyrus from Undertale. They are both characters who want to be something important (a member of the royal guard for papyrus, a villain for evil skeleton.) Both are comical and dimwitted. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Liches Category:Skeletons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Sorcerers Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Magic Category:Big Bad Wannabe Category:Summoners Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Criminals Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous